First Christmas, First Kiss
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Tommy invites Hayley to spend Christmas with Jason, Kim, and himself after learning she won't be going homse for the holidays. Holiday humor and sneaky friends lead to their first kiss. TomHayley, JaseKim.
1. Dinner Saver

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR that would whoever owns them.

**Title:** First Christmas, First Kiss

**Pairing:** Tom/Hayley, Jase/Kim

**Summary:** Tommy invites Hayley to spend Christmas with Jason, Kim, and himself after learning she's not going home for the holidays. Holiday humor and sneaky friends leads to their first kiss.

**Author's Note:** This is the first thing I've written in close to two months. I hope you all enjoy. There will be three parts to this, and come hell or high water, they will ALL be up before Xmas.

* * *

Tommy walked into Hayley's Cyberspace as the last drifter was leaving. He stood leaning against the doorway as he watched Hayley wiping down the counter, he didn't want to disturb her in the middle of cleaning, that usually lead to a rag being thrown at his head and an order to help or get out.

Hayley continued to wipe down the counter, she knew Tommy was there, but this was the last task she had to do, and if she stopped now, she wouldn't have the energy to finish it later. "What do ya need Tom?" She didn't look up from her task as she addressed him.

"I'm surprised you're still here, I thought you would be gone by now, getting ready to fly out to your parents house," he said walking into the café and sitting down at one of the tables.

"I'm not heading out to PA this year," Hayley shrugged as she tossed the rag into the sink and washed her hands.

"But you always go to your parents for Christmas," Tommy replied, taken by surprise. He knew she didn't exactly have a copasetic relationship with her family, but she still went to all the holiday gatherings like a 'good daughter'.

"I decided to spare myself the family knife fight, belittlement from my sisters for not having a family of my own yet, and listening to my parents complain about how they wasted all that money on MIT and I paid them back by opening up a 'stupid little teen hang out'" she replied flatly, barely concealing the disdain she felt towards her parents for they attitude on her life.

Tommy nodded sympathetically, he was the one Hayley went to after holidays to vent about her parents and family. "So what are you doing for Christmas then?" He asked as she disappeared into the back.

"I don't know" the disembodied voice floated back to him from the store room. "I'll probably just curl up on the couch and watch the parade and try to find something to watch that isn't 'A Christmas Story'," she said with a wiry smile as she came back into the front room of the café.

"I hear that," Tommy said heartily. They both despised that movie with a vengeance, due to similar family 'traditions' of watching it ALL day on Christmas.

"What are you doing? I know your parents are on that cruise, so you aren't going back to Angel Grove," Hayley asked walking over to the table he was sitting at and collapsing into the chair opposite him.

"Nothing too exciting," he said with a shrug. "Jase and Kim are coming over since they are trying to avoid the parental units this year. You should come over too Hales, nobody should be alone on Christmas," he said with his signature charming smile.

"You just want me to cook," Hayley teased in reply, seeing that smile on his face always meant he wanted something.

"Well you could help, I did promise Jason and Kim that I'd make the ham, I was just going to go by a pre-cooked ham and pretend," Tommy said with a sheepish grin.

"Eww" Hayley made a face at the thought. "Pre-cooked! You can't just go by a pre-cooked ham! That's just not right!" she exclaimed. At his nod of agreement and smile she sighed, "You buy the stuff, I'll cook, but you owe me big time Dr. Oliver," she said mock-glaring at him.

Tommy gave her a big smile, "And, maybe… if I buy the ingredients, will you make that stuff that looks all nasty and gross, but tastes really good? With the Jell-O and the marshmallows?"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'll make a Jell-O salad, but stop calling it nasty and gross!"

"But it LOOKS like vomit!"

Hayley just glared at him, "Keep it up and I WILL go to my parents for the holidays," she threatened.

"You love me," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Why, I'll never know," Hayley retorted, laughing at Tommy's mock-crestfallen look. "Ooh stop pouting, let's get out of here so I can plan what you're having for Christmas dinner besides Ham and Jell-O salad," she said standing up.

"You're a life saver," Tommy said following her out the doors.

"More like a dinner saver," Hayley grumbled good-naturedly under her breath.


	2. Sneaky Pinky

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! Part 2 up on Monday, I met my goal! Go me! LOL Anyway, on with the show, I hope you enjoy, and if so, drop me a line and let me know. I aim to please.

* * *

"So, Hayley is coming over for Christmas," Tommy told Jason over the phone as he flipped through the papers he was supposed to be grading over the holiday break.

"Ooooooooh really," the smirk was completely evident in Jason's tone of voice.

"Yes really, and before you even start, shut up," Tommy grumbled in response to Jason's teasing tone.

"What? I didn't even say anything," Jason replied trying to feign innocence. "So what are we having for dinner?" He asked instead of continuing to tease his best friend.

"Hayley is making ham, smashed potatoes, broccoli casserole, that really good tasting but nasty looking jello-y Marshmallow-y stuff, apple pie, those fold over little bow tie thingies with the fruit filling in them, and nut rolls," Tommy said happily, practically drooling at the thought of all that food.

"Hayley is making all of that for dinner? What are you making?" Jason asked, laughing at Tommy's tone of voice.

"Hayley is making all of what?" Kim asked walking into the living room and giving Jason a kiss on the cheek.

"Tommy is making Hayley make all of Christmas dinner for us…" he started to stay then Kim ripped the phone out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Thomas Oliver! Are you making Hayley cook all of Christmas dinner for us?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well," Tommy fidgeted nervously, "She offered! You know I can't cook! I'm making the drinks! That counts for something right?" He said defensively.

"That's not fair for her! She's going to spend all day in the kitchen! Probably the day before too!

"She won't let me help, she says I'm a disaster in the kitchen," Tommy replied, the sulking evident in his voice.

"You ARE a disaster in the kitchen Tommy," Kim said with a sigh. "Can we come up two days before?" Kim asked after a moments silence, "That way, I can help her in the kitchen and she won't be so exhausted she'll fall asleep at the table."

"Of course, you know you're welcome to come up whenever, I'm bored off my ass now that classes are over till January. The 'kids' aren't coming over this year, they decided to get together in New York, since Ethan is there at MIT now, and Kira and Trent are both going to school in the city." Tommy said flipping over the paper he was grading.

"Excellent, here's Jason back," Kim said tossing the phone back to Jason and smiling at him, giving him a knowing wink before heading off into the kitchen.

"Guess I'll see you on the 23rd bro," Jason said with a laugh. "I'd better go Kim has that look in her eyes; you know what that means."

Tommy groaned, "Try to keep her in line, please," he begged.

"Yeah, ummm, that is not happening man, sorry," Jason laughed and then after exchanging goodbyes, hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen. "What are you planning Pinky?" He asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Mmm," she said in respond, leaning back into his embrace. "Don't you think it's time Tommy and Hayley stopped dancing around each other and FINALLY got together?" She asked, turning around in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck.

"Of course," he replied, kissing her softly on the lips, "I think it's past time that happened, but what are WE going to do about it?"

"I'm pretty sure all it'll take is one little kiss," Kim said, kissing him this time. "Just like that," she said with a smile.

"Problem is, how do we make that happen?" Jason asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"We still have a few days before we go to Tommy's, and 5 days till Christmas, we'll come up with something," she replied, kissing him again. "Later though," she added, nipping his bottom lip teasingly.

"Definitely later," Jason said picking her up, and carrying her towards their bedroom, laughing as she squealed and threatened dire harm if he dropped her.


	3. Infuriating

**Author's Note:** I was happy, posting part three before Xmas, but the story took an unexpected turn on me, so the three part story is becoming a four part story. Part four will be up on Christmas Eve, my present to you guys. As for now, enjoy part three, the boys get chauvinistic and the girls get violent.

* * *

Hayley smiled as she rolled out the dough for the kiffels, "Ya know Kim, I'm really glad you guys came up early, I don't know what I would have done if you haven't," she watched as Kim took a pie out of the oven.

"You would have been cooking up until dinner tomorrow and then probably fallen out of your seat before you could eat," Kim said with a laugh as she set the pie on the window seal. "I'm happy to help, I could have smacked Tommy through the phone when Jase told me you were doing the whole dinner yourself."

"Tommy told me about the ass chewing he got," Hayley smiled. "I wish I could have heard it." She looked at the cans of filling sitting on the table, "What kind of filling should I use?"

Kim shrugged, "I'll eat any, let's go ask the guys," she said heading for the door leading into the living room. Hayley followed with two cans of fruit filling.

* * *

Jason sighed contently as he watched the bowl game on TV, "Bro, this is perfect. The game on, the women in the kitchen, and a nice cold beer, what more could you ask for on Christmas Eve?"

Tommy nodded his agreement, "Couldn't agree more man, the only thing that could make this better would be stealing a piece of that apple pie Kim made," he said looking over at Jason, a deviously smile crossing his features.

"Ya think we should?" Jason asked.

"I think you both should starve tomorrow," Kim said from behind the couch, arms crossed and a murderous look on her face.

"Baby!" Jason said jumping up off the couch, panic all over his face. "I…umm…err… I love you," he said with a smile.

"Women in the kitchen, huh Thomas?" Hayley asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Aww man," Tommy looked up at her. "I…umm… Jason said it!" He exclaimed.

"Sell out," Jason muttered, shooting a look at him.

"You're in enough trouble as it is," Kim said reaching across the couch to smack him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! Husband abuse…" Jason grumbled.

"I'll show you…" Kim reaching across again but Hayley put an arm in front of her.

"There is a two-handed bastard pan in the kitchen, use that instead," Hayley said with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't ding up my cookware!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping up.

"Ya know what Kim, we should go to the Cyberspace for dinner tomorrow, just us," Hayley said with a smile. "The guys can cook the ham themselves."

"Hey!" Tommy protested.

"And we take the desserts with us," Kim agreed.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed.

"Come on Kim, we'd better go back into the kitchen, ya know, where we belong," Hayley said in a sugary-sweet ditzy tone, tilting her head back and forth to make her hair shake.

Tommy cringed, "Never do that again."

"Yeah, we'd better make sure the guys' dinner doesn't burn," Kim mimicked her tone as they walked back into the kitchen.

Jason watched them go into the kitchen and shook his head, "They're gonna poison us, aren't they?" He worriedly looked over at Tommy.

"They wouldn't… its Christmas," Tommy looked back at him, his tone wavering.

* * *

"They are so infuriating," Hayley grumbled as she cut the dough to make her pastries.

"They're men, its part of the package," Kim said with a laugh as she grabbed the sack of potatoes out of the pantry.

"I know," she replied with a sigh. "The look on Tommy's face was classic when I went all Stepford wife on him," she added with a chuckle.

"I loved it!" Kim exclaimed with a laugh.

"Tommy uses Miracle Whip," Hayley replied giving her pastries an egg wash as she waited for the oven to heat to the right temperature.

"You can't make potato salad with Miracle Whip!!! It's blasphemy!" Kim exclaimed standing up and shutting the door.

"I have some mayo at the Cyberspace, I'll go get it," Hayley said after she finished putting her desserts in the oven.

"Excellent, I'll put the potatoes on to boil," Kim said getting out Tommy's soup pot. She fussed around in the kitchen till she saw Tommy's jeep pull out of the driveway. Then she ran to hers and Jason's room and grabbed the mistletoe, hanging it up in the doorway discreetly.

"Is it safe to come into the kitchen?" Jason asked, sneaking up behind Kim and startling her.

"Not anymore," Kim spun around and smacked his shoulder. "You're not aloud to hang around Tommy anymore, he brings out your bad side," she grumbled.

"You're not aloud to hang out around Hayley anymore, she brings out your violent side," Jason said holding his shoulder. "Keep it up you'll be on Santa's naughty list," teased.

"But I thought you _wanted_ me on the naughty list," Kim replied coyly. She pulled Jason over to him and pointed upwards.

Jason looked up at the mistletoe and smiled, "So, this is your devious plan? Catch them under the mistletoe?" He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"It's a good plan," Kim protested against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She giggled as he lifted her up into his arms. "See, it works," she mumbled.


	4. First Kiss

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas Eve, and now, the long awaited FINAL part of the story. Enjoy y'all.

* * *

Kim watched for the jeep between keeping an eye on the kiffels in the oven, and her husband, who kept moving towards the apple pie. "Jason," she called, not even turning towards him, "Step away from the pie buster."

"How do you do that?" He asked coming up behind her, looking over her shoulder out the window.

"I know you Scott, I know how you operate," she said leaning back against him with a content sigh.

"So do you really think this will work? Do you think that one kiss is all it will take?" He asked, curious to see what she was thinking.

"It worked for us didn't it?" Kim asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"True, it did," Jason agreed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He looked up, "She's back," he noted.

"Excellent," Kim said excitedly, slipping out from in front of him and heading into the living room. "Tommy! Go out and help Hayley with the stuff from the Cyberspace!"

Tommy looked up from the couch, "I thought she was just getting…"

"Don't think! Move!" Kim cut him off and waved towards the door.

"You're bossy, you know that?" Tommy said as he got up and headed to the door.

"You've known me for _how long _and you're just now figuring that out?" Kim retorted as she leaned against the kitchen doorframe. She watched as Tommy opened the door for Hayley. "Stop!"

Tommy and Hayley both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at their friend. "What?" Tommy asked looking at her as if she'd grown a third head.

"Look up," Kim ordered, fixing her gaze on the mistletoe above their heads.

Tommy and Hayley looked up and Hayley's cheeks flushed nearly as red as her hair. "Kimberly!" She exclaimed shooting her so-called friend a glare.

Tommy looked up and then looked at Hayley, then looked at the mistletoe again, then at Kimberly, then at Hayley. "It's tradition," he said nervously. "Ya know…umm… bad luck if we don't."

Hayley looked away from him shyly and then back at him, "Tradition," she murmured and bit her lip nervously.

"Would you guys just kiss already?!" Jason exclaimed, poking he head out from the kitchen.

Tommy shot him a look and then looked back at Hayley and took a deep breath. This was it; he was finally going to kiss her. He cupped her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her softly, tentatively, trying to gauge her response.

Hayley was surprised by the nerves she felt radiating from Tommy. She was supposed to be the nervous one, but when he kissed her, she didn't feel nervous, she felt right, as if it was supposed to be this way. She returned the kiss with more feeling, trying to portray what she was feeling to him.

Kim sighed happily as she watched them kiss; things were working out just the way she planned. She was a genius. She slipped carefully over to them and gently stole the jar of mayo out of Hayley's hand, giggling as Hayley used her now free hand to pull Tommy closer to her. She headed back to the kitchen, pulling Jason along with her, "Give them some privacy," she murmured. "Help me with the tater salad," she said with a smug smile.

"You were right," Jason said sometime later as he was chopping celery.

"You know, I love hearing you say that," Kim said with a laugh.

"I know," he said cleaning off the knife. "By the way, where did Tommy and Hayley go? I didn't see them come inside." He wiggled his eyebrows, "You think then went off to bring in Christmas the right way?"

Kim groaned, "You're a bad man," she said smacking him before she grabbed the celery. "Get your mind outta the gutter and peel the eggs."

* * *

Tommy sat down on the porch swing, his arm around Hayley's shoulders and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "So…?"

Hayley looked up at Tommy, "So… what?" She asked curiously. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, she was finding it hard to keep her lips and her hands, which were entwined with Tommy's free hand, to herself.

"Us…?" Tommy said looking down at her hands. He didn't know what to think. His mind was still reeling at the events that transpired, the kisses under the mistletoe, the kisses in the hallway, the kisses on the porch, the…oh, the kisses happening right now.

Hayley laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face as she pulled away from the kiss, "Does that answer your question?" She cocked her head to the side as she waited for an answer.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah."

Hayley laughed, "Did I break you? You've been giving one word sentences since the mistletoe."

Tommy shook his head and took a deep breath, "No. It's just… when I asked you to spend Christmas with me; this was the last thing I expected to happen. Not that it's a bad thing," he added quickly. "I'd be wondering what it would be like, I just didn't…"

"You were wondering what it would be like to kiss me?" Hayley interrupted, "Since when?" She asked curiously. That came out of left field, she thought to herself.

"Well, on and off since school, but seriously since New Year's Eve," Tommy answered. "But you're… well… you're" Tommy stumbled over his words.

"I'm what?" Hayley asked with a laugh.

"You're Hayley, one of my best friends, and you're amazing, and…" he was cut off by Hayley pressing her lips against his. When she pulled away he smiled, "and you're a really great kisser."

Hayley laughed, "So are you," she replied kissing him again. "Hmm… our first Christmas together was celebrated by our first kiss."

"The first of many," Tommy said slipping off the swing and pulling Hayley up with him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Christmases or Kisses?" Hayley asked sighing contently as she rested her arms around his neck.

"Both," Tommy replied before kissing her sweetly. Now more than ever, he was thankful his bossy, interfering former teammate and her penchant for mistletoe.

* * *

**Author's Note2: **There you have it folks, I hope you enjoyed it. There is a prequel in the works, The New Year's Eve that Tommy talked about. Please let me know if you liked, I'd much appreciate it.


End file.
